Vida Normal, Problemas Comuns
by Lia Collins
Summary: Uma vida normal. Uma coisa que os Winchesters sempre acharam que nunca teriam, mas que agora era a realidade deles.
1. Desavença Na Nova Vizinhança

Título: Vida Normal, Problemas Comuns

**Autor: **LiaCollins

**Disclaimer: **Bem, Supernatural, bem como seus personagens, infelizmente não pertencem a mim, mas ao Eric Kripke. Eu apenas me divirto escrevendo histórias com eles.

**Beta reader**: Sem beta, então os erros são meus, por isso relevem qualquer besteira q eu tiver escrito

**Categoria: **Romance, Dastiel

**Advertências: **Yaoi, lemon e fluffy, ou seja conteúdo homossexual, se não gostar é só clicar em "fechar" ou mudar de fic.

**Classificação:** R-18

**Completa: **[ ] Yes [x] No

**Resumo:** Uma vida normal. Uma coisa que os Winchesters sempre acharam que nunca teriam, mas que agora era a realidade deles.

* * *

><p><strong>Bem, essa idéia brotou na minha cabeça hoje, pouco antes de eu assistir o episódio 7x02, então eu resolvi colocá-la no papel. Espero que vocês gostem.<strong>

* * *

><p>Uma vida normal. Uma coisa que os Winchesters sempre acharam que nunca teriam, mas que agora era a realidade deles. Depois que Castiel devolveu todas as almas, incluindo os Leviatans, para o purgatório, ele e Dean finalmente confessaram seus sentimentos um pelo outro e mergulharam de cabeça em uma relação verdadeira e intensa.<p>

Então, eles compraram uma casa em uma cidadezinha do interior do Texas e Dean começou a trabalhar como mecânico em uma oficina que ficava a 4 quadras de casa, enquanto Castiel, por vontade própria, se tornou dono de casa. Já Sam comprou uma casa na mesma rua deles, mas não ao lado, porque não queria escutar os momentos de amor dos dois, e retomou sua faculdade em Stanford. Sempre que tinha uma folga, ele voltada para casa com a intenção de ver seu irmão e o, agora, seu cunhado.

Dois anos depois, ele finalmente concluiu a faculdade de direito e começou a advogar, após abrir seu próprio escritório em parceria com Steve Ross, um ex-colega de Stanford que se tornara seu melhor amigo.

Tudo corria na mais perfeita paz, mas como qualquer mortal, eles tinham seus problemas. Só que agora não eram mais vampiros, lobisomens ou demônios. A família Winchester tinha passado a lidar com problemas normais, como o assédio velado que o anjo vinha sofrendo de seu vizinho bissexual, Jeff Manson, sem nem mesmo notar. Mas Dean percebia. E não gostava nada disso. Manson era casado com uma bela loira de olhos azuis chamada Kate, mas insistia em devorar seu companheiro com os olhos quando estava perto dele. Castiel não percebia nada de tão ingênuo e inocente que era. Para completar, ele era escritor, ou seja, trabalhava em casa e assim conseguia ficar perto do anjo por mais tempo do que o próprio Dean.

Apesar da raiva e do ciúmes, o ex-caçador não fazia nada, pois Manson nunca passava dos olhares e ele não queria provocar nenhuma desavença na vizinhança da qual fazia parte a tão pouco tempo, se comparado ao vizinho, que morava lá a mais de uma década. Por isso, ele sempre evitava deixar seu anjo sozinho com o ruivo que o assediava. Quando ele notava aquele olhar nas orbes negras do vizinho, abraçava o moreno e o beijava com a intenção de demarcar território. Era tudo que ele podia fazer, pelo menos até aquele momento.

Toda a vizinhança estava no largo quintal de sua casa, onde ele e Cas davam um churrasco para comemorar o aniversário de Sam, que era o centro das atenções, principalmente das mulheres, em uma grande mesa colocada no meio do quintal para a festa. Dean, por sua vez, era o churrasqueiro e se concentrava em assar as carnes de hambúrgueres e as salsichas, até perceber que Manson conversava com seu anjo:

-Vamos, é só um gole. - ele dizia malicioso enquanto estendia com copo de whiskey para o moreno.

-Eu já disse que não quero, Jeff. Da última vez que bebi, as coisas não deram muito certo. Por isso prometi a Dean que não beberia mais. - respondeu o anjo se lembrando do porre que tomou por causa do desprezo de seu Pai anos antes, um pouco chateado com a insistência do ruivo.

-Você não tem que fazer tudo que o Dean manda, Cas. - retrucou o escritor com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Isso foi a gota d'água. Ao chamar seu anjo pelo apelido que ele dera, o ruivo ultrapassou todos os limites. O Winchester mais velho só permitia que duas pessoas além dele chamassem Castiel de "Cas": Sam e Bobby. E Manson não era nenhum dos dois. Ele largou a churrasqueira e foi até onde eles conversam ainda de pé:

-Anjo, a carne de hambúrguer acabou. Só tem as que eu estou assando. Você pode pegar mais para mim no freezer? Eu tenho que ficar de olho na churrasqueira e Sam está entretido com as garotas. - pediu o loiro com um sorriso terno nos lábios e apontando para o irmão no final.

-Claro, Deanno. Já volto. - o moreno respondeu aliviado por seu companheiro tê-lo tirado daquela situação, saindo dali logo após dar um selinho nele.

Assim que se viu sozinho com Manson, a expressão do ex-caçador mudou. Agora ele estava sério e transparecia raiva. E foi assim que ele começou a falar com aquele que tentava lhe tomar seu anjo:

-Eu sei o que você está fazendo. Se não parar, eu te arrebento! - exclamou ele em um tom de voz baixo após se aproximar lentamente do vizinho, para ninguém perceber o que acontecia ali.

-E o que eu estou fazendo, Dean? Não faço a mínima ideia! - devolveu o outro cheio de malícia.

-Não seja cara de pau! Acha que eu não vejo como você olha para o Cas? Kate pode ser cega, Manson, mas eu não sou! Fique longe dele ou vai se arrepender! E não o chame mais de Cas! Para você, ele é Castiel!

-Está bem! Eu admito! Castiel me atrai! Será que nós não podemos dividi-lo? Já pensou? Nós dois fazendo um sanduíche de Castiel? Você experimentando aquele pau obviamente grande, porque só um cego ou míope não percebe que ele é bem dotado, não é? E eu enfiando tudo naquele cuzinho delicioso que ele deve ter! - retrucou o escritor com um largo sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Isso era o que faltava para fazer o loiro perder totalmente o controle. Em fração de segundos, ele segurou o braço do outro e o girou para trás com tanta força, que acabou quebrando alguns ossos. O barulho e o grito de dor de Manson foram tão altos que todos escutaram e olharam na direção deles. Castiel estava voltando sorridente com o pacote de carne de hambúrguer nas mãos, quando viu a cena e gritou assustado:

-Dean!

* * *

><p><strong>Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!<strong>


	2. Arrumando A Bagunça

**Aqui estou eu de volta! Desculpem a demora, prometo que isso n acontecerá mais! Espero que gostem do capítulo!**

* * *

><p>Diante da expressão de susto de seu anjo, Dean largou o vizinho, que caiu no chão gemendo de dor. Todos se aproximaram dele. Kate o abraçou imediatamente com os olhos ligeiramente molhados de lágrimas. Castiel, Sam e Bobby correram até Dean e, com os olhos arregalados, o anjo perguntou:<p>

-Porque você fez isso com o Jeff, Deanno?

-Esse cara é asqueroso! Ele falou uma nojeira sobre você para mim, Cas. Eu não consegui me conter!

-Que tipo de nojeira, Dean? O que exatamente ele disse? - indagou Sam preocupado.

-Eu não disse nada! Esse cara é que é louco! Aiiii! - vociferou Manson gemendo de dor.

Castiel estava se aproximando de Jeff, quando Dean o segurou perguntando:

-O que você vai fazer?

-Eu vou curá-lo. Afinal, você o machucou, então é minha responsabilidade curá-lo. - sussurrou o moreno em resposta.

-De jeito nenhum, Cas! Não depois do que ele acabou de falar de você!

-O que ele falou do Cas, afinal? - questionou Bobby.

Enquanto um dos convidados, que era, médico, examinava Manson, Kate ligava para o 911 pedindo uma ambulância. Nesse meio tempo, Dean chamou sua pequena família para dentro de casa com a intenção de contar tudo para eles:

-Aqui dentro a gente pode conversar melhor. - disse o loiro fechando a porta dos fundos de sua casa.

-Conta logo, Dean. O que o Jeff falou de tão grave de mim para você reagir daquele jeito tão violento? - indagou o anjo.

O Winchester mais velho contou tudo para os três homens diante dele. Desde o 1º assédio velado de Manson a Cas que ele notou até a frase que o fez quebrar o braço do vizinho. Os rapazes ficaram estarrecidos. Sam e Bobby xingaram o escritor de muitos nomes que constrangeriam um demônio, enquanto o anjo se limitou a abraçar seu protegido muito forte, com lágrimas nos olhos e muita culpa dentro de si. Assim que conseguiu se acalmar, ele se afastou um pouco do namorado e falou:

-Me desculpe, Deanno! Me desculpe por não notar as más intenções do Manson, por brigar com você e por ter pensado em curá-lo.

-Não precisa se desculpar, Cass. Você não sabia de nada.

-Mas eu devia prestar mais atenção nessas coisas, ter notado esse interesse do Mason em mim!

-Não, Cass. Eu gosto de você do jeitinho que você é. Ingênuo e inocente. - respondeu o loiro roçando seu nariz no do anjo e arrancando um sorriso dele.

Então, uma sirene chamou a atenção deles. Todos olharam na direção da porta da cozinha e Sam falou:

-Deve ser a ambulância.

-É melhor o Cas fazer todo mundo esquecer tudo o que aconteceu, senão teremos problemas. - falou Bobby preocupado.

-Mas são muitas pessoas, Bobby! Até para o Cass. - retrucou Dean nervoso.

-Se deixarmos as coisas como estão, o Manson vai te processar, Dean! E aí vão descobrir que você está morto diante da lei. - retrucou Bobby no mesmo estado do Winchester mais velho.

-Bobby tem razão, Dean. Tudo o que você não pode encarar agora é um processo. - concordou Sam.

-Tá decidido então. Eu vou fazer todo mundo esquecer o que aconteceu. - disse Castiel se teleportando logo depois.

-Cas! - exclamou Dean pego de surpresa.

Assim que o moreno sumiu de seus braços, o filho mais velho de John correu para o quintal e chegou a tempo de vê-lo no meio dos convidados que, naquele momento, estavam paralisados. Em segundos, todos voltaram ao normal e os 3 ex-caçadores viram e ouviram Kate reclamar com o marido:

-Você e seus desastres! Como conseguiu bater nessa mesa a ponto de quebrar o braço? - ela disse enquanto apontava uma mesa perto deles que estava virada no chão com tudo o que estava em cima dela espalhado a sua volta.

-Não sei! Só sei que quando eu vi, já estava caindo por cima dela! - respondeu o escritor completamente constrangido.

Sorrindo, Castiel olhou para Dean que devolveu o sorriso se aproximando dele. A campainha tocou, fazendo todos no local dirigirem o olhar para dentro da casa. Então, Sam falou:

-É a ambulância. Eu vou abrir a porta e trazer os paramédicos até aqui.

Enquanto o irmão foi abrir a porta, Dean aproximou a boca do ouvido do companheiro e sussurrou maliciosamente:

-Eu não me lembro dessa mesa ter caído no chão.

-Eu dei um jeito. Afinal, precisava inventar uma desculpa para o braço quebrado. Você não queria que eu o curasse, não é? - retrucou Castiel olhando para o namorado com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

-De jeito nenhum! Quanto mais ele sofrer melhor! Mas, você o fez esquecer a tara que ele tem por você? - indagou o loiro ao mesmo tempo que mordiscava a orelha do moreno.

-Desculpe, Deanno, mas não deu. - respondeu o anjo constrangido.

-Como assim, não deu? - questionou o Winchester já se afastando dele.

-É que eu tive que me concentrar para apagar a briga de vocês e plantar uma nova história, por assim dizer, na cabeça de todos aqui. Eu até tentei apagar a obsessão dele por mim, mas o esforço anterior me deixou cansado e o que ele sente por mim é forte demais para ser apagado com facilidade. - explicou o moreno assustado.

-E isso me deixa ainda mais preocupado, Cas. Ele não vai desistir de você!

-Eu sou um anjo, se lembra, Deanno? Ele não pode me fazer nenhum mal. Não se preocupe. - replicou Castiel enquanto colocava suas mãos no rosto do outro.

-E se ele tentar te fazer alguma coisa, Cas. Eu o mato. E isso não é uma hipérbole!

-Dean, não precisa exagerar, por favor.

-Quem está exagerando?

Os paramédicos interromperam a conversa do casal entrando no quintal logo após Sam e indo na direção de Manson. O médico que o estava examinando, explicou para eles o que havia constatado. Minutos depois, eles saíam na ambulância com os Manson dentro dela. Tentando salvar o aniversário do irmão, Dean falou:

-Bem, pessoal, com certeza o Jeff ficará bem, não é? E ainda é aniversário do Sammy, então que tal continuarmos a festa?

Todos concordaram e a festa foi retomada. Dean e Castiel ficaram mais grudados do que nunca. Juntos, eles cuidavam da churrasqueira e brincavam um com o outro. Steve, sócio de Sam, observava tudo da mesa deles e, sentindo por nunca ter vivido um amor assim, analisou:

-Nossa, Sam, eu nunca vi um casal tão apaixonado. Nem hétero, nem gay. E nem sei como é estar assim. Já tive muitos casos, mas sempre foi coisa de pele. Amor de jeito nenhum. Eu não sou homossexual, mas quando vejo seu irmão e Castiel, sinto uma ponta de inveja. Gostaria de viver um amor assim. Com uma mulher, claro.

-Eu também. Definitivamente, meu irmão tirou a sorte grande. Se esse papo de almas gêmeas é real, então Dean já entrou a dele.

-Sem dúvidas! Espero que eu também encontre a minha! - exclamou Steve. - Mas e você, Sam? Já encontrou a sua?

-Acho que sim, mas infelizmente a perdi a alguns anos. Ela morreu em um incêndio. - respondeu Sam se referindo à Jess, mas omitindo por motivos óbvios a participação de Azazel na morte dela.

-Sinto muito, cara. Você é um cara legal, merece ser feliz. Espero que encontre outra garota que faça seu coração bater mais rápido.

-Obrigado, Steve. Espero que isso aconteça também.

O dia passou sem mais problemas. O aniversário terminou e os convidados foram embora. Com exceção de Bobby e Sam que ficaram com a intenção de ajudar Dean e Cas a arrumar a bagunça. No meio da faxina, o Winchester mais velho entrou em casa e, minutos depois, voltou com uma caixa vermelha adornada com uma fita amarela nas mãos. Ele foi até o irmão e falou:

-Bem, Sammy. Aqui está seu presente. Só estava esperando a festa acabar para te entregar com mais calma. Você não achou que eu ia esquecer seu presente, não é?

-Não precisava, Dean. Você já me deu uma festa. Porque gastar ainda mais dinheiro comigo? - retrucou o mais novo sorrindo e tomando a caixa das mãos do outro.

-Você é meu irmãozinho, Sammy, lembra? E esse presente é do Cas também. Ele me ajudou a escolher.

-Ainda bem que ajudei, não é, Deanno? Senão você teria comprado um filme pornô para seu irmão. - alfinetou o anjo se aproximando do companheiro e pousando seu braço direito nos ombros dele. - feliz aniversário, Sam.

-Obrigado, Cas. Por tudo. Principalmente por ter ajudado esse ogro do meu irmão a escolher meu presente. - respondeu Sam sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Engraçadinho! - devolveu Dean também sorrindo.

-Falando em presentes, também tenho um para te dar, Sam. Acho que eu e os meninos pensamos a mesma coisa. Eu também resolvi te dar o presente após a festa. Espero que goste. - falou Bobby se aproximando e entregando uma caixa verde vertical enrolada em um papel dourado para o filho postiço.

Sammy recebeu o presente do ex-caçador mais velho e se aproximou de uma das mesas colocadas no quintal, onde pousou os dois presentes. Ele abriu primeiro aquele que ganhou do irmão e do cunhado, pois eles o presentearam antes de Bobby. Dentro da embalagem havia um livro de Direito Penal grande e volumoso. Ele sorriu e imediatamente agradeceu:

-Dean, Cas, obrigado! Eu adorei! Estava mesmo precisando de um livro de Direito Penal.

-Eu não disse que ele ia gostar do livro, Dean? - alfinetou Cas sorridente.

-Sério que você não preferia o filme pornô? - indagou Dean com malícia.

-Só você mesmo para pensar em dar um filme pornô de presente de aniversário para alguém, Dean. - replicou Sam ainda sorrindo.

-Como se eu nunca tivesse feito isso antes! - exclamou Dean começando a se chatear.

-É você fez. E o papai descobriu e quase te matou! Eu tinha 11 anos, Dean! - completou Sam,

-Não acredito, Dean? Você deu um filme pornô de presente para o seu irmão quando ele ainda era uma criança? - perguntou o anjo surpreso.

-Ele não era tão criança assim, Cas! Já era pré-adolescente!

-Você não tem jeito, garoto! - soltou Bobby enquanto gargalhava.

-Bem, vamos ao presente do Bobby agora. E eu até já imagino o que seja. - falou Sam finalizando a conversa.

O mais alto depositou o livro na mesa e pegou o presente de Singer que, após desembrulhar, ele confirmou suas suspeitas descobrindo que era uma garrafa de vinho tinto. Ele sorriu e se voltou para Bobby agradecendo:

-Eu sabia que era isso! Obrigado, Bobby! Eu adorei também. Aliás, seu gosto para bebidas é melhor do que eu imaginava!

-Isso porque eu comprei essa garrafa pensando no seu gosto, não no meu, gênio!

Os quatro homens riram com gosto da resposta de Bobby e, logo depois, voltaram a arrumar tudo. De noite, Cas e Dean estavam deitados em sua cama, de lado para ela, mas de frente um para o outro e abraçados. O loiro acariciava os cabelos do moreno, enquanto ele roçava a mão em seu rosto. Os olhos verdes e azuis estavam perdidos na imensidão um do outro. Enfim, Dean rompeu o silêncio falando:

-Você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida, Cas. E agora eu não consigo mais me imaginar sem você.

-Então estamos quites, porque você também foi a melhor coisa na minha vida e eu também não consigo mais me imaginar sem você, Deanno. Eu te amo. - retrucou o anjo visivelmente emocionado.

-Eu também te amo, Cas.

Sem mais palavras, o Winchester aproximou mais ainda seu rosto do namorado e o beijou apaixonadamente. Cas correspondeu e a carícia foi ficando ainda mais intensa. Dean colocou o moreno costas na cama e se deitou por cima dele. Já começando a ser subjugado pelo tesão, o ex-caçador atacou o pescoço do parceiro, aquela parte do corpo dele que ele adorava chupar e morder, tirando do anjo um gemido muito alto junto com uma risada. Ele sabia, Castiel sentia muitas cócegas graças ao corpo extremamente sensível de Jimmy Novak. Dean adorava fazê-lo rir apenas roçando seus dedos, lábios ou a língua na pele dele. Esse era um dos motivos que ele tinha para sempre devorar o pescoço de seu companheiro.

Tudo foi ficando ainda mais intenso. Os dois membros já começavam a ficar eretos e se atritavam, arrancando ôfegos de seus donos. Dean continuava a investir contra o pescoço que tanto o enlouquecia, Castiel gemia e ria cada vez mais alto, ambos de olhos fechados, perdidos em um mundo só deles, quando o telefone tocou, os devolvendo para realidade.

* * *

><p><strong>A ideia do esbarrão do Manson na mesa me foi dada pela Linn Krushnic sem ela nem saber. Bem, agora você sabe porque eu fiz aquela pergunta, né, amiga? Rsss!<strong>

**Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


	3. Dia de Folga

**Bem, mais um capítulo. Me desculpem a demora. Vou tentar postar o próximo capítulo logo. Espero que vocês gostem!**

* * *

><p>Após constatar que o telefonema não passava de um trote, o casal voltou a namorar até que adormeceu. Uma semana depois, no domingo, eles resolveram passar o dia em um clube do qual Dean havia se tornado sócio porque a praia ficava distante da cidade onde moravam e Castiel adorava água. Eles estavam na piscina, recostados na beirada lado a lado e segurando uma garrafa de cerveja enquanto conversavam. Então, o loiro se calou e o moreno percebeu que ele observava algo com muita atenção:<p>

-Você não me trouxe aqui para ficar olhando para as mulheres à sua volta, não é Dean?

-Hã... o que? - perguntou o ex-caçador como se estivesse despertando de um transe e largando sua cerveja na borda da piscina.

-Você acha que eu sou cego, Dean? Eu vi você olhando para aquela mulher lá do outro lado. - retrucou o anjo irritado e colocando sua cerveja perto da de seu protegido.

-Que? Isso é impressão sua, anjo. Eu não estava olhando para ela. Agora deixa de bobagem e vem cá. - replicou o loiro tentando abraçar seu namorado.

-Impressão coisa nenhuma! Eu vi, Dean! E ouvi o que você pensou também! Você queria fazer amor com ela! - exclamou o moreno se afastando dos braços do Winchester. - Sem segredos, nem mentiras, lembra? - concluiu ele com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Está bem. Eu confesso! Eu estava olhando para ela e posso ter pensado em transar com ela! Mas foi um impulso! Eu jamais te trairia, anjo! E fazer amor, eu só faço com você! Eu já te expliquei a diferença!

-Ah, então você pode "transar", como você diz, com outra pessoa porque não é a mesma coisa que "fazer amor"? Já que é assim, eu vou "transar" com aquele homem que está de pé na beira da piscina falando no celular! - alfinetou o anjo furioso apontando para um moreno alto e indo na direção da escada da piscina.

-DE JEITO NENHUM! - esbravejou o loiro segurando o companheiro pelo braço e chamando a atenção de todos dentro e fora da piscina. - VOCÊ NÃO VAI FAZER ISSO COMIGO! EU PENSEI SIM EM TRANSAR COM AQUELA MULHER, MAS FAZER É BEM DIFERENTE! E ISSO EU JAMAIS FARIA! EU NUNCA TE TRAIRIA! EU TE AMO, CAS!

-Você jura? Jura que você não pretendia transar com aquela mulher? - questionou o anjo já chorando.

-Eu juro, anjinho. Você é a única pessoa na minha vida. Me perdoa. Eu não queria te fazer chorar. - respondeu o loiro acariciando o rosto de Castiel e enxugando suas lágrimas.

-Tá perdoado então. Mas nunca mais faça isso.

-Eu não farei mais, prometo. Agora vem cá. - concluiu Dean agarrando e beijando o namorado com paixão logo depois. Uma salva de palmas e vivas foram dadas por parte das pessoas que assistiam tudo, mas o casal estava alheio a isso e não ouviu nada. Os outros apenas encaravam Dean e Castiel com uma expressão de nojo no olhar.

Após a confusão toda, o loiro sentiu fome, então eles foram para o bar almoçar. O moreno, apesar de não precisar, sempre comia com o namorado para lhe fazer companhia, então eles pediram hambúrgueres e cervejas e, sentados em uma mesa, se dedicaram a fazerem sua refeição e conversarem.

Os dois rapazes estavam de sunga boxer. A do ex-caçador era preta e o anjo vestia uma azul marinho. Dean estava sorvendo um gole de sua cerveja quando notou, duas mesas ao lado deles, o olhar atrevido do homem com quem Castiel disse que ia transar sobre as coxas do moreno. Ele ficou sério, mas tentou segurar a irritação, afinal eles já haviam provocado coma confusão no clube. Mas o homem não tirava as orbes das pernas do anjo, pelo contrário, as devorava com os olhos. Dean acabou perdendo a cabeça, disparou acidamente:

-Ô, amigo, se não quer ficar cego é melhor tirar os olhos do que me pertence!

-Dean, o que deu em você? - indagou Castiel assustado.

-Desculpa, cara, mas eu não consegui evitar. Nunca tinha visto coxas tão bonitas. - retrucou o homem com malícia.

-Ah, mas agora eu vou te cegar, seu... - exclamou o loiro se levantando da mesa.

-Dean, calma! Não liga para ele! Nós viemos aqui para relaxar, não para brigar! - exclamou o moreno ficando de pé também e segurando Dean.

-Ele estava olhando para as suas coxas, Cas! Estava devorando elas com os olhos!

-E daí, Dean? Essa não é a primeira, nem será a última vez que alguém olha para mim assim! Deixa ele olhar o que só você pode tocar! - devolveu o anjo com um sorriso maroto no rosto enquanto colocava a mão direita do namorado em uma de suas coxas.

-É, você tem razão, Cass. Ele que olhe à vontade! Não vai poder te tocar mesmo! Isso só eu posso fazer... - replicou o loiro apalpando com gosto a coxa oferecida pelo namorado ao mesmo tempo que o enlaçava pela cintura com o outro braço e o beijava com paixão.

O homem se irritou e deixou sua mesa imediatamente. Já o casal, após o beijo, retomou sua refeição, dessa vez sem mais problemas. O resto do dia transcorreu tranquilamente. De noite, o Winchester levou seu anjo para jantar fora. O restaurante era muito bonito, Castiel ficou encantado. Eles estavam jantando e conversando calmamente em sua mesa:

-Nossa, Deanno! Ele lugar é lindo! Obrigado!

-Não precisa agradecer, anjo, você merece!

Os olhos do moreno brilharam. O loiro abriu um largo sorriso. Eles ficaram se admirando por longos minutos até que uma música conhecida começou a tocar:

-Olha, Cas, é "Angel In My Heart" do Jump5! Nossa música! Vamos dançar? - exclamou Dean estendendo a mão para seu moreno.

-Claro, Dean! - respondeu o anjo com um belo sorriso no rosto aceitando a mão que lhe era oferecida.

Lentamente, o casal foi até a pista de dança, onde o Winchester enlaçou a cintura de seu amado, que colocou sua mão sobre o ombro dele. As outras duas mãos deles se entrelaçaram e então eles começaram a bailar mergulhando profundamente na melodia da música que surpreendentemente parecia narrar a história deles. Então, uma voz familiar os pegou de surpresa:

-Dean?

-Cassie? - retrucou o loiro surpreso parando a dança e ficando lado a lado com o namorado enquanto encarava a ex.

* * *

><p><strong>Cassie reaparece do nada na vida de Dean. E agora? Ela conseguirá abalar a vida feliz que ele construiu com Cas?<strong>

**Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


End file.
